The technical field of the present invention generally relates to anti-ballistic armor, and more particularly to hard armor panels made with ballistic grade ceramic armor tiles. The technical field may further relate to various applications of hard armor, including protective vehicle panels, and hard body armor such as Small Arms Protective Inserts. This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/648,745 filed on May 18, 2012, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.